My Best Friend, and Mine Alone
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Meimi is seeing a girl around the school, she's never seen before and she's bothering Seira. Seira is scared for her life seeing someone she never thought of seeing again. Can Meimi protect her best friend from whoever this stalker girl is? Requested story by SweetChiari


Saint Tail Requested story

Meimi, Meimi mother, and Siera.

Siera was at the church like her normal day.

But something was off. She felt like she was being watched.

But by who?

"Meimi? Is that you?" She called out.

But no answer came.

Siera looked around then shrugged.

*Click.

*Click.

Siera looked around again seeing a flash.

This didn't feel right.

Why was she feeling this odd sense of erring.

This wasn't good.

"Siera?"

Spoke a voice.

It was Meimi this time.

"Oh. Meimi. I thought, never mind." Siera said.

"Is there something wrong?" Meimi asks.

Siera looks around again. "I think someone is watching me." She tells her best friend in a whisper.

"Really? Do you need me to check it out?" Meimi asks.

"No. I think it's my imagination. But if it's bothering me still, I'll let you know." Siera tells her.

"Okay. Then, what's this new task you have for me?" Meimi asks.

"Well, it's this old lady, she was tricked out of her ruby necklace, and her granddaughter came by and prayed about it, it will go to her once her grandmother dies." Siera explained.

Later in the evening, Meimi was home and was having dinner.

'This meal was great dear." her father said.

"Thank you darling. I have desert if you wish."

"Oh no. I'm full. I need to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Night father." Meimi said as her father got up.

"Hey mother." Meimi spoke. "Did you have people follow you around when you were in school?" She asked.

Her mother stopped cleaning dishes and looked to her daughter. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Siera seems to think someone is...watching her. She says it's nothing, but, even I get this feeling it's something bad." Meimi tells her.

Her mother finishes the dishes then sits at the table.

"I have had a few followers. But nothing like what your describing. It sounds like Siera, has a stalker. Have they approached her yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Meimi says.

"Well, watch her closely. I don't want you or Seira to get into something too dangerous. I know you are limited on your time as Saint Tail, so, I'm telling you now, be VERY careful." Her mother warns her.

"Okay. Thanks mother." Meimi smiles and heads up to her room for her night of fun.

The next day, Siera was happy to go to class.

"What happened last night?" She asked Meimi.

"It was great! And her face I'm sure will be a happy one." Meimi said.

"Excellent. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Siera said.

"See you in class." Meimi said.

Siera went in and washed up her face.

"Why do I still feel like this?" She asked herself.

"Like what?" Said a voice.

Siera was shocked to see another girl in here. Well, it was the girls bathroom. But still, everyone was in class by now.

"Sorry. Did I startled you? You do get startled easily." The girl giggled.

Siera laughed. "Yes. Sorry."

"Do you need this?" The girl handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Siera said. This was a little odd. Drying her hands and face.

"Thanks."

"And here. Have a mint. I hear you LOVE them." The girl said.

Siera wasn't liking this. But took one anyway. "Th-thanks." She said and quickly left.

"Hey. Siera- What's wrong?" Meimi asked.

Siera shook her head. "I didn't want to be late to class." She said.

Meimi took a deep breath. "Is someone following you?" She asked.

Siera didn't answer.

"My mother said it could be a stalker. If you are having any trouble, tell me, I'll take care of it." Meimi told her.

"Thanks. But I think I'll be just fine." Sirea said to her.

Meimi knew this wasn't good.

Then catching a girl looking into the classroom.

She was smiling.

Meimi saw Siera not bothering to look around or talk. Was this girl the stalker?

After class, Siera went right to the bathroom.

Meimi wanted to follow her, but it would look wired. She just stayed outside the door.

"Are you friends with Siera?" It was that same girl.

"Yes. I'm her best friend." Meimi said.

The girl smiled, but it didn't look to friendly.

"Okay. I hope she's feeling better." And the girl left.

"I better keep an eye on her. And tell mother." Meimi said.

Siera came from the bathroom and the rest of the day seemed normal, except now, Meimi was feeling the eyes on her too.

Later Meimi was at home explaining to her mother what she was feeling at school.

"Do we know who this girl is?" He mother asked.

"No. Never seen her before. I asked a few other students and they don't know anything. With Asuka on vacation, I don't have anyway of knowing who she is or what she's doing here." Meimi told her mother.

Her mother finished cleaning up the kitchen before sitting down at the table to talk to Meimi.

"If she's not in the school, then why is she there at all?"

"It seemed like she was talking to Seira. She was a little freaked out. I tried to get her to talk to me. But she didn't say anything." Meimi explained.

"I see. Keep an eye on her then. I have a bad feeling." Her mother said.

Meimi remembered what her mother said the last time.

"I will. If anything happens to Seira, I will give it my best to save her and protect her." Meimi said.

After that it was the next day, but the odd thing was, that girl wasn't around. Meimi watched Seira at all times. But that girl never came around.

Where could she have gone?

"Meimi. I believe we need to have a talk." There she was.

"Don't bother turning around. What is your relationship with Seira?"

"She's my best friend. We've been childhood friends since I can remember."

"Really Then tell me this. Does she work for the great Saint Tail?"

Why was this girl asking. "Saint Tail has been caught. You and ask Asuka yourself."

"Please. he's been in love with that beast since he started!" Rude! How dare she!

"I get your his girlfriend and all, but he's not here. If your telling me the truth. Look. I care for Seira. But if she's got something to do with-"

"Your the one stalking her!" Meimi blurted out.

"Stalking?! Wow! Never thought you to be a detective. But then again, you are dating one dumb one. I'll let you off the hook. But this is my last warning to YOU. Stay. Away. From. Seira. Or I will. Be forced. To end YOU!" Was her words.

Meimi didn't speak another word. After a few moments of silence, she turned to see the girl wasn't there.

She wasn't letting anything happen to Seira.

And she knew just how to do it. If only she knew who this girl was.

Seira was finished with her last class and Meimi had to go to practice.

"Seira. I want to talk." Meimi spoke to her.

"What is it?"

"I want to know about this girl who's been wondering around school but doesn't go here. She seems to be obsessed with you." Meimi was honest.

Seira sighed. She had to talk to her.

"Let Saint Tail help you Seira." Meimi spoke.

Seira smiled. She loved her best friend. And yes. She trusted her.

"Alright. Let's speak at the church." She said.

They headed to the church where Seira changed into her outfit.

"Now, tell me what's going on." Meimi said.

Seira sat down next to her.

"The girl, her name is Akira Sora. She and I used to be in Science class in Elementary school. But nothing was against you. She saw how great I was in the class. She wanted to be my friend. But then, I moved away. Guess she felt betrayed. But I don't know why she's here and following me around like a stalker."

"I think she still wants to be your best friend. But the fact I have that title-"

"You spoke to her?"

"She gave me a warning. And I think I'm going to use Saint Tail to get her to stop. She thinks you know who she is." Meimi explained.

Seira was shocked. "I've been very careful. And with Asuka around and knows-"

"I know. But I think we need to handle this. Or my mother and I." Meimi said.

Seira sighed. "I know I should have told you. But I don't want anything to happen to you, Meimi."

"I know. But Seira, you are my best friend. I will do what is needed to keep you safe." Meimi smiled to her.

Later after school, Meimi and her mother were already looking for Akira's house.

The Sora family was actually a poor family. And the fact Akira's mother is in the hospital, and the money for Saint Tail's capture was still up.

"Ready sweetie?" Meimi's mother asked.

Meimi shook her head. She was ready to get Akira's confession.

"Come on!" Akira was in her room trying to make something. "How can I get this little brat away from my angel? I need to really give her a piece of my mind." She was speaking.

"Hello there!" Akira turned to see Saint Tail on her bed.

"What the- I knew you weren't caught!"

"You have been a bad girl." Saint Tail told her.

"Please! You're the one that's BAD! You've dragged down Seira for the last time. I will finally have you sent to jail, MEIMI."

Saint Tail froze but only a moment.

"I WAS right. Seira and you were doing this all along! Well, you won't be around much longer!"

"Akira." Meimi's mother stepped into the room through the open window.

"Who are you?"

"I m Saint Tail's mother."

"Huh?"

"I am here to talk to you. I heard about your mother. I am very sorry about her being in the hospital."

"What?"

"Look. Do you care for Seira?" Saint Tail asked.

"YES! Of course. And you Meimi won't be in the way any-"

"If you do that, Seira won't ever forgive you." Meimi's mother said.

"You don't know that."

"I do. I've always been her best friend. She wanted to be your friend too, Akira. But she moved away before she could tell you her answer. And she didn't know how to find you."

"Please. You think that's what this problem is? I'll have Seira ALL TO MYSELF! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO LOCK HER UP!" Akira really WAS crazy.

"Well, we tried sweetie." Meimi's mother said.

Meimi nodded. Then using her magic, she and her mother vanished.

But after they did, "Akira? What was that?" Her father asked.

"Nothing father. Just me talking to myself." She happily smiled.

Next morning, Akira cam to the school only to be escorted by security.

"What the- HAY! Let me go!"

"I don't think so." It was Rina. "I've heard from a few students that someone who doesn't go to this school has been harassing them over talking to Seira."

"What do you-"

**"I'll have Seira ALL TO MYSELF! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO LOCK HER UP!"**

Saint Tail or her mother had recorded her saying all that to them in her room.

"You are going to have a little trip to the station." Rina said.

As Akira Sora was being taken away.

"Akira." Seira walked up to her. Gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I wished I told you sooner. I did want to be your friend. But I'll get this straight. Never threaten my best friend Meimi AGAIN."

With that last look of anger, Akira didn't see Seira again.

"Thank so much for this." Seira said.

"Of course. What are best friends for. I've helped so many other people by your request. I knew it was time to help YOU for once." Meimi giggled.

And that was the Stalker.

The End


End file.
